nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Creatures Camps
Back to Places Maps The Middlerealm Kobold camp (Marius' Merchant Camp) Location Under the second exit of Versteckte tempelanlage, across the river east of Marius' Merchant Camp. Coordinates: Wilderness (-9, -6) Description A Kobold's neast. Occupants Creatures *3 Nasty Kobold *Skeleton (dead) Items found *Impure Topaz of Intelligence *Suede Greaves *Quiver with 30 Iron Arrows Plants *Ice Claw (+1 Encumbrance) *Nightshade Plant *Emetic Russula Notes Top Name Location Description Occupants 'NPCs' Creatures Items found Treasure Chests (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Plants Notes Top Name Location Description Occupants 'NPCs' Creatures Items found Treasure Chests (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Notes Top The Northrealm Kobold Camp (Mahrnitz) Location Plateau behind Mahrnitz Description Occupants 'NPCs' Creatures Items found Treasure Chests Plants (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Notes Top Hill Giant Camp (The Dam) Location Description Occupants 'NPCs' Creatures Items found Treasure Chests Plants (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Notes Top Name Location Description Occupants 'NPCs' Creatures Items found Treasure Chests (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Notes Top Name Location Description Occupants 'NPCs' Creatures Items found Treasure Chests (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Notes Top The Southrealm Creature Camp (Dry Vault) Location On the shore east of Dry Vault. Coordinates: Wilderness -22, -28 Description Small camp with campfire and bedroll. Occupants *3 Desert Creature Items found Treasure Chests *Chest Dungeon 40 *Crates and barrels with random low items Plants *Dry Schlingsträucher *Goldenrod Notes Top Desert Creature Camp Location Coordinates: Wilderness (-24, -22) Description Occupants *2 Desert Creature Items found Treasure Chests *Chest Gold 20 (respawn) Plants *Fire Sparks (+1 Luck) *Dry Schlingsträucher Notes Top Desert Creature Camp 1 Location South of Vault of Tesselation. Coordinates: Wilderness (-20, -21) Description An awning near the road in the desert. Occupants Creatures *3 Desert Creature Items found *Battlemage Greaves *Aeterna Mace Chests/Containers *5 Barrels with random low items Notes Top Name Location Description Occupants 'NPCs' Creatures Items found Treasure Chests (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Notes Top The Realm of Treomar Kobold Camp (Treomar) Location North of Treomar, East Gate. Coordinates: Wilderness -32, -6 Description Camp with Kobolds. Occupants *3 Kobold Items found *Aeterna Claymore Treasure Chests *Quiver with 20 Dwarven Arrow Mound *Scroll of Mana Absorption (Standard) *The Spawn *Health Potion - Rancid *Magicka Potion - Cheap *Reflection - Cheap *Rune Fire Shield (Rank I) *Hammer (T) Notes Top Name Location Description Occupants 'NPCs' Creatures Items found Treasure Chests (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Notes Top Name Location Description Occupants 'NPCs' Creatures Items found Treasure Chests (There is a few chest with random loot) For further information check Leveled Items. Notes Top Category:Places